Sister From HellOr Is She?
by Yang Wood-Aluminium Overload
Summary: When Tala’s Twin Sister is forced to live with him, trouble comes. But when she falls in love with none other than Tala’s best friend…well you can read it to find out what happens.


**Sister From Hell…Or Is She?**

_Summary: When Tala's Fraternal Twin Sister is forced to live with him, trouble comes. But when she falls in love with none other than Tala's best friend…well you can read it to find out what happens._

**Chapter One: Settling in and Shopping**

"He's late." Kokoro moaned as she paced up and down the exit of the airport. "He was suppose to be here an hour ago." She sighed. The wind picked up strands of her scarlet red hair and played with it while she impatiently waited for her ride.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Not now guys, I'm busy." Tala shouted to his team mates.

"Doing what, Tala?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow at his captain.

"None of your business, that's what." Tala barked as he opened the front door. He stopped and stared out of the doorway. He turned slowly to face his team mates. "Alright. Who smashed my car window?!" Tala fumed.

"Don't look at us, Tala." Spencer shouted.

"Well then, who wants to give me a lift to the airport?" Tala asked, raising his voice.

"What do you need to go there for?" Bryan asked.

"If you take me there, you'll find out." Tala answered through gritted teeth. Everyone was silent. "Well someone lend me their car so I can get to the damn airport." Tala was really angry now. Again it was silent until Kai spoke for the first time in ages.

"Come on, I'll take you." Kai sighed as he reached into his pocket for his car keys and walked past Tala and toward his car with Tala following behind him.

**-With Kokoro-**

"Grr, I'm gonna kill him when he gets here. Or if he gets here." You sighed as you sat on one of your suitcases. After half an hour of boredom, a car pulled up in front of you and a familiar red head got out of it. He gave you an awkward smile as he walked up to you.

"Hehe, sorry I'm late." He said apologetically.

"Do you realise how long I was waiting for you? 3 hours! 3 hours of sitting alone in the freezing cold! I could have caught pneumonia!" Kokoro overreacted. Letting out a huge sigh, Tala grabbed Kokoro's suitcases and threw them into the boot of Kai's car. "Lucky you got here when I did, one more hour and I could of fainted due to lack of warmth and food and water and a shelter and-"

"Enough Kokoro!" Tala shouted.

"Same old Tala." She muttered under her breath. "Well I'm sorry, it's not my fault that you're a poor excuse for a brother."

"Well if I was a _poor excuse for a brother_ I wouldn't have offered to let you live under my roof for 6 months!" Tala retorted.

"True." Kokoro said slowly, the expression on her face caused Tala to laugh.

"Same old sis." Tala sighed as he noticed Kokoro looking around the car.

"Who's car is this?" Kokoro asked in awe.

"It's Kai's." Tala answered with a little sigh.

"Who's Kai?" Kokoro asked in a clueless voice.

"My team mate and also the one driving us home so stop being impolite!" Tala said, whispering the last part.

"I'm not being impolite!" Kokoro shouted, looking around the car once more. "Is this a Ferrari!?" She gasped in amazement. There was no answer. "Ok, lets forget I said anything." She sighed, crossing your arms.

**-Later On-**

Kokoro dragged her suitcases to the front door of Tala's home. It was big. Nothing like what Kokoro was used to. She had previously lived in a small flat with her unfit mother. She didn't have her own room at that flat. Instead, the room with all of her possessions in, was used for her mother's one off men who her mother had pissed off after their 'fun' but didn't want them to leave.

"Wow, you live _here_?" She asked, once again easily amazed.

"Uh-huh." Tala answered, annoyed by his sister. Kokoro attempted to lift two of her suitcases at the same time, but she was too weak to manage the weight. "Um…a little help." She shouted as Tala turned to face her. "I'll just come back for this one." She sighed as she picked one suitcase up and dragged it to the stairs. "So Tala, where's my room?…" She dropped her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and ran up to Tala with big sad eyes. "…Or do I have to sleep on the sofa and cover my self with a worn out towel for warmth and comfort?" she asked, nearly putting on fake tears.

"Oh, you get your own room." Tala answered. "Luckily its far away from mine." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kokoro asked, eyes piercing Tala's.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Come on, lets show you your room." He said, making his way up the stairs. Kokoro eagerly followed, dragging the suitcase behind her. She followed Tala to the very end of a very long hallway. Tala opened the door to her room and she ran past him and onto the bed which was settled by the wall.

"Thanks Tala! This is awesome!" She repeatedly shouted as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep. It's 1 o'clock in the morning." Tala shouted, slamming the door on his way out of the room. Kokoro threw her suitcase on the now messy bed and opened it. She emptied it, placing her clothes in the wardrobe and her accessories on the vanity table opposite the bed. She then realized that some of her stuff was missing. "Oh yeah, my bigger suitcase is still downstairs." She said to herself as she opened her door and jolted down the stairs. She looked all over for her suitcase, but it was nowhere to be found. She was silent for a few seconds until she suddenly screamed Tala's name so loud, it shook the huge house. Tala ran down the stairs topless and his shirt he had taken off in his hand.

"What's the shouting for?" Tala asked panting. Kokoro stared at him blankly.

"For god sake, Tala, it's not just you lads anymore. Put your shirt on…AND SOMEONE STOLE MY SUITCASE!" Kokoro screamed.

"No one's stolen your suitcase" Tala sighed.

"Oh yeah. Well explain why it isn't here." Kokoro asked, looking around the area.

"Because Kai took it to your room for you." Tala answered.

"Oh." Kokoro nervously laughed. She made her way past Tala and up the stairs. On her way to her room she saw her suitcase parked outside her room. "My suitcase!" She shouted literally pouncing for it. She opened her door, dragging the suitcase with her and free-willingly collapsed onto the bed, falling to sleep instantly.

**-Next Day-**

_"Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands. Mom and dad and Vicky always giving him commands BED TWER-"_ You pressed a button on your mobile which stopped your alarm from ringing any more. You threw yourself out of bed and walked over to your wardrobe.

"Time to look into the '_armoire'_ for my days _garments_." She said in a French accent. She was picking through several outfits, but eventually ended up wearing a jersey which was a couple of sizes too big and combats. She opened her bedroom door and immediately smelt food. "Food?" She asked herself, inhaling the scent of pancake syrup. "FOOD!" She yelled running down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tala was. "Hi Tala." She sang.

"Hi Kokoro." He answered in a mocking tone. She sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked him.

"Reading." He answered.

"Why?"

"Cause I am!" Tala barked. It was only seven in the morning and already he had lost his patience with his sister. There was a knock on the door. "Kokoro, why don't you go and get that for us." Tala said, trying to coax her out of the room.

"Ok" She answered skipping to the front door, but stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey wait a minute! Why doesn't the butler or maid get it? I've seen plenty of them around the house." She complained.

"Just answer the door." Tala moaned as there was another knock on the door.

"Wow don't get your g-strings in a knot!" Kokoro shouted as she walked out of the room and towards the front door. She opened it to see three lads. Two had a confused look on their faces while one was glaring at her. "Uh…Tala…you expecting company?"

"Yeah why?" Tala answered through the other room.

"No reason." She replied, stepping to the side to let the three lads enter the house. They seemed to know there way around the house which scared her. Kokoro looked outside and saw the Ferrari in which she was dropped off in. She smiled, knowing that these people weren't threatening, and closed the door.

"Kokoro?" She heard Tala shout.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here for a sec." She walked into the kitchen.

"What Tala?" She asked.

"Kokoro, meet Bryan, Spencer and Kai." Tala introduced his team mates, each one doing an action which helped her recognize who was who when their name was said. "Guys, this is my twin sister Kokoro." Tala said.

"Hi guys." Kokoro smiled.

**-Later That Day-**

"Tala, can I have some money?" Kokoro asked in a babyish voice.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna go out." She answered fast.

"Where to?"

"Just to the shopping centre. Please give me some money Tala. I promise I won't go over board with it like last time. I'll buy you some chocolate" She bribed.

After a long pause, Tala finally answered by saying "Fine."

"Aww thanks Tala." She kissed his cheek and hugged his neck.

"Knock it off, Kokoro!" Tala shouted as he rubbed his cheek where his sister kissed it.

"Now Tala, what did I say about getting those g-strings of yours in a knot, hm?" You laughed. Tala scowled as he pulled out his wallet and took out some notes. He gave them to Kokoro and she began to count them. When she finished counting, her facial expression told Tala that she was disappointed. "Is this it?" She asked.

"What do you expect Kokoro? For me to give you all the money in the world?"

"Uh…" Kokoro was trying to think of an answer to give Tala until he spoke instead.

"Just get going, Kokoro. And phone me when your finished." Tala sternly shouted before pushing his sister to the front door.

"Bye Tala. Bye Tala's friends." Kokoro shouted as she opened the door.

"Bye." Spencer and Bryan replied. When the door was slammed shut, Tala let out a huge sigh..

"Sister driving you crazy?" Kai asked in a monotone voice. Tala nodded as he sat back down to face his team mates.

"How come she's staying over anyway, Tala?" Bryan asked.

"Cause our mother wanted her dead." Tala answered.

"Is she younger than you?" Spencer asked. Instead of a session of planning new beyblade tactics, it was a session on Kokoro.

"Yeah, by two minutes." Tala answered.

"She's your_ twin_?" Spencer and Bryan asked in unison. Tala nodded.

"She looks nothing like you!" Spencer shouted,

"We're fraternal twins. Even though we have the same hair and eye colour." Tala sighed.

"She looks too cute to be Tala's twin sister." Bryan whispered to Spencer. Spencer began to laugh a little at this comment.

"What was that, Bryan?" Tala asked, glaring at Bryan with ice cold blue eyes.

"Um…nothing Tala." Bryan answered, as if he was scared of Tala. Kai smirked at this.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ooh, there's so many shops in Japan." Kokoro said as she explored the shopping centre. She had only been there fifteen minutes and already she had spent most of the money Tala gave her. She walked past the food court and felt hungry. "Mmm…well I did miss breakfast this morning…ooh Subway!" She ran into the queue for subway.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Max, what exactly are you looking for?" Tyson moaned.

"I swore I saw it here last time I came, I swear I did." Max said disappointed.

"Oh well." Tyson sighed. "Lets go to the food court."

"Tyson. Seriously, is that all you think about?" Hilary whined.

"Yes." Tyson answered in a serious tone.

"Who else is hungry?" Ray asked. Tyson raised his hand. "Apart from Tyson." Tyson moaned and lowered his hand.

"I am." Daichi screamed.

"Me too." Max added.

"Genius's need food as well." Kenny said, changing his grip on his laptop.

"Fine, we'll eat." Hilary sighed, admitting defeat.

"Woohoo! Food!" Tyson and Daichi shouted, racing each other to the food court. The others slowly caught up to them. When they did, Tyson and Daichi looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Uh, when did Tala turn into a girl?" Daichi asked.

"Huh?" Hilary walked closer to the two lads. "What are you on about?"

"That girl…looks a lot like Tala." Tyson said, pointing to the girl in the queue for subway. Everyone looked confused.

"Wow, she does look like Tala." Ray agreed.

"Yeah, but she's hot!" Tyson shouted, making passers-by look at him in confusion.

"I take it we're having Subway?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Tyson and Daichi shouted as they ran into the queue behind the female Tala look-a-like.

"Excuse me miss, but are you any relation to Tala Valkov?" Daichi asked.

"Uh-huh. He's my brother." She smiled.

"Really?" Everyone gasped.

"We didn't know Tala had a sister." Ray said.

"A cute sister!" Tyson shouted.

"Hi I'm Hilary. And this is Ray, Max, Kenny, but we call him the chief, Tyson and Daichi. What's your name?" Hilary asked.

"Kokoro." She answered.

"Her name's as cute as she is." Daichi said in a daze.

"I think their minds are off food." Max whispered to Ray.

"How do you guys know Tala?" Kokoro asked.

"We battled him and his team in Russia." Ray answered.

"And _I_ won!" Tyson bragged.

**-Later That Day-**

Hey, Kokoro, wanna come round to mine for a bit?" Tyson asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Thanks, but no. I just wanna go home and annoy Tala." Kokoro laughed.

"Hey, wanna exchange numbers then?" Tyson asked, reaching into his pocket for his mobile phone.

"Sure." Kokoro answered as Tyson handed her his phone. She typed in her number and gave it to Tyson and the others. "Put yours in mine so I don't get confused." She said, handing him her phone. He put his number in her phone and gave it back to her. "Thank you." She sang.

"Well see you later Koko!" Hilary waved.

"Bye Hil-Hil!" Kokoro waved as she dialled a number into her phone. "Hey Tala, it's me, duh it's me. Well if you get this, I have no money and I need a lift home so if you could pick me up that would be great." Kokoro sat on a bench, waiting for her brother to receive the message and collect her.

**-Meanwhile-**

"To Listen To Your Voicemail press 1." BEEP! "Message 1" BEEP! "Hey Tala, it's me, duh it's me. Well if you get this, I have no money and I need a lift home so if you could pick me up that would be great." BEEP! "To replay the re-" Tala threw the phone down and sighed.

"Anyone wanna lend me their car?" Tala asked.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Cause of Kokoro!" Tala sighed.

"Tala, your father is on the phone for you." One of the butlers walked in and said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tala said as the butler exited the room. "Change of plan. Anyone wanna pick up my sister?" Tala asked. There was a moment of silence until Kai said that he would. "Thanks, Kai."

"Hn" Was Kai's infamous reply before walking out of the house.

**-Later That Day-**

"Brr…its cold." You shivered. "Tala, get here soon." You said as a familiar Ferrari pulled up where you were sat. You walked over to it as the window was being wound down. "You're not Tala!" You nearly cried.

"No I'm not but I was sent by Tala so get in!" Kai shouted slightly annoyed. You grabbed your bags and threw them into the back of the car as you got into the passenger seat and the car drove off.


End file.
